objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lizy
Lizy is a OC Created by NahuelFire39 She are participating in "Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize" (BTWTUP to make the name shorter), she is eliminated in "Double Digited Elimination". Personality Lizy has a childishly happy face, but she is 35 years old. She has a personality that is not only cheerful, but serious, courageous and honest. She wants to be different from other Objects Shows fragances. Coverage Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize Episode 1: The Beginning Lizy had to sing and say her personality. She sang a song called "Nobody asked you". She is a member of Team FG. Episode 2: The First Elimination She made the cake "Upside Down Ice Cream", in addition, she received 7/10 but his team gains immunity. Episode 3: Are you Smarter than a box? In the challenge, she had to answer 5 questions. In the end she got a 3/5 and both teams lost. Episode 4: Merge In this episode the episodes merge and must have the highest scores to be saved. She was not UFE. Episode 5: There is a POINT of winning Lizy and the others contestants had to make left or right steps to get further. These his steps: 1 = Left 2 = Right 3 = Right 4 = Right 5 = Left 6 = Right 7 = Left 8 = Left 9 = Right 10 = Right Everything was fine in the first two steps, but on the 3rd floor she and the other contestants fell. To define who would win the points of the others (except Moneybag, Baseball Cap and Flower Grassy that fell first in Floor 1), BattleReviews had to use the "Random Name Picker". Lizy left at 2nd Place. She tied with 70 points tied with the Computer Brothers of Paine and She was safe at 2nd|3rd Place. Episode 6: Strategy On your mind Through the course She had to go through some obstacles, which are: Obstacle 1: Wrecking Balls, Obstacle 2: Falling Test Dummies with an conveyer belt, Obstacle 3: Harmless Rocket Launchers, Obstacle 4: Ray Shots Obstacle 5: and finally, some moving platforms. in the 1st Obstacle: They and everyone jumped (except Flower Tree that crouched) in the 2nd Obstacle: Due to a lack of arms, She tried to grab the falling test dummies to throw them away, but got hit by them. She was tied with Green Rocky but thanks to the "Random Name Picker", she was placed in 7hth place. On the scoreboard, She is in Place 4th with 74 Points. She is safe from elimination. Episode 7: What a coincidence She had to kill the 1000 bugs, to do so, she had to empty her perfume with spray to kill bugs. She killed in a 250 Bugs just like Bubble Wand, and by the "Random Name Picker", She have the 2nd place.. In the Scoreboard, she have 90 Points and still in the 4th place. She is safe. Episode 8: Swim through or else you will be Drowned In this episode, there are no more points. She arrived last winning the Lose Token. She is in the elimination Episode 9: just stay there She would be saved with 1 vote but by the Lose Token, she got 2 votes but is safe. She loses in the challenge and is UFE. Episode 10: Double Digited Elimination Lizy is eliminated with 5 votes, but because of Lose Token, she got 10 votes. She was teleported in the TSB. In the 2nd Rejoin, she tells the others to give her another chance. Trivia * Lizy is the second female OC created by Nahuel, the first one is Broom. * It is the first OC of Nahuel in only having legs and not arms. * She has a trio of friendship with Dalas and Skull Head. * She is the most grown-up in her friendship trio with 35 years old (Skull Head is 20 and Dalas has 24) * The song "Nobody asked you" is like a type of English version of the song "Nadie te preguntó" by Sol Pereyra. Gallery Lunarized lizy.png|Lunaeized Lizy (Credits to Blue Tennis Ball) Lizy.png|Lizy (Old) Lizy (Body).png|Lizy (Old Body) Lizy NEW.png|Lizy (New) Lizy (NEW Body).png|Lizy (New Body) Lizy Singing.png|Lizy Singing Lizy's Headphones.gif|Lizy's Headphones in BTWTUP DiaLizy.png|Lizy's Dia Lizy2.png|"Agh" Dalas and Lizy.png|Lizy and Dalas lizy,.png|Lizy by Saranctha Category:Contestants Category:Ocs Category:Females Category:Cyan Category:Legs